marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marie D'Ancanto (Earth-10005)
| CurrentAlias = Rogue | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly X-Men | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly China; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Meridian, Mississippi | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = White streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer and student | Education = Formerly High School classes at Xavier's School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Meridian, Mississippi | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, was born between 1987 and 1988 and was an innocent young girl from Meridian, Mississippi. Meeting The Wolverine One day, she was studying with her boyfriend in her bedroom. As they kissed, her mutant power manifested and he ended up in a coma for three weeks. Horrified, she ran away from home. She bonded with Wolverine after meeting him in Canada. An encounter with the Brotherhood of Mutants led her to meeting the X-Men and becoming a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Magneto attempted to capture her on multiple occasions in order to use her to absorb his abilities to power his machine and mutate world leaders. The X-Men stopped the plan, but she was left with the white streak in her hair. As An X-Man She began dating Iceman, though their inability to have a physical relationship put a strain on their romance. Following William Stryker's attack on the school, she and Iceman became members of the X-Men. They joined with the others X-Men in uniform in addressing the President at the White House. Iceman began to develop an interest in their classmate Kitty Pryde. In an attempt to save her relationship with Iceman, Rogue gave up her powers by taking the mutant "cure," which was at the time believed to be permanent. Days of Future Past (The Rogue Cut) Over time, her powers did return and she broke up with Bobby. She was later captured by Sentinels and taken to the X-Mansion so they could try to use her powers and use them to absorb the powers of other mutants. An attempt was made to rescue her, but failed, with many of the team believing her to be dead as she was kept in Cerebro, the only place completely impregnable to Professor X's mental probes. Eventually she was rescued by Bobby, Magneto, and Professor X so she could take over for Kitty, who had "evolved" the ability to project minds into the past but had been injured by Wolverine while she was sending him back to 1973. The rescue cost Bobby his life, which upset both Rogue and Kitty, but Rogue was successful in maintaining Logan's link to the past until history was changed. | Powers = Life Absorption: Rogue can absorb the life energy of another living being through sustained skin contact. This effect is completely involuntary, and if contact is maintained for more than a few seconds the victim will find him, or herself, succumbing to lethargy and potentially lapsing into a coma. A side effect of absorbing someone's life energy is that Rogue also copies traits from that person into herself, notably personality traits, and in the case of mutants, their powers. Gaining an instinctive knowledge of the powers she absorbs gives Rogue some degree of control in using them, as if she had not simply used them for the first time. The transfer of a mutant's power is temporary and is relative to the amount of time she maintains contact with the other person. In most cases Rogue has only maintained contact for a scant few seconds, and as a result has only carried the powers of others for a similarly short period, although she has demonstrated transfers of much longer duration's on rare occasions while the "donor" remained incapacitated. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female | Weaknesses = Rogue's inability to shut off her power has made her fearful of the harm she could potentially do to another person if she remains in contact for too long. She believes that long-term contact could result in the death of another person; although a lethal level of contact has never been demonstrated. Being unable to touch others at times has left her feeling isolated and morose. | Equipment = She constantly wore gloves to prevent her power from working, as it was only activated by skin contact. She took them off when she wanted to use her powers. | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Anna Paquin portrays Rogue in X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, and X-Men: Days of Future Past. | Trivia = *In a deleted scene in the X-Men: Last Stand DVD, she is shown having her powers and telling Bobby that she couldn't take the cure. This ending is the one used in the movie novelization. *The novelization of the first film gives her the name Marie d'Ancanto. *In X2, Rogue thanked Nightcrawler after escaping the aerial assault. Its unknown if they are brother/sister (or any relation) in this universe. *Rogue was initially supposed to have a much larger role in X-Men: Days of Future Past; however, her scenes were consistently cut from the film until her only appearance in the movie was a cameo near the end. According to Simon Kinberg, Rogue's subplot in the movie would involve Professor X and Magneto going on one last mission together to rescue her from the Sentinels, and then take over from a weak Kitty Pryde to hold Wolverine's mind in the past. }} ru:Мари Д'Анканто (10005) Category:Power Mimicry Category:Death Touch Category:X-Men members (Earth-10005) Category:2000 Character Debuts